Warhammer 40,000: Fall of The Knights
by drovenmad
Summary: A small Kill Team of the Knights Of Blood chapter responds to a distress call from the 17th Cathia Regiment of Imperial Guard, Their reward is not what they deserve.
1. Pledge

**(A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction and may deviate from Warhammer cannon slightly so don't take anything that is read hear as Cannon. I also apologise in advance for my lack of knowledge on Dark Eldar. Please tell me what you think)**

We are the shield of Mankind, we are the sword of the Emperor. When others have forsaken their sacred duty we will not fail in ours. We shall kill any suspected of heresy, for it cannot be left to fester. We shall burn any slight mutation and we shall purge the unclean and unworthy to challenge the Emperors will. We will soak the ground with the blood of Chaos, litter the jungles with the bodies of Orks, and see through the deception and trickery of the Eldar and there false gods. We are the Knights of the Emperor carved and covered in the Blood of his enemies, we will forever serve the God Emperor and him alone. We are his Knights of Blood and we shall know no fear. We shall defend his Imperium, whether they approve or not.

For Sanguinius, For the God Emperor, For Death.

**(A/N: First bit is short but is only an introduction)**


	2. Sadistic Ambush

"Mayday, mayday, I repeat this is the 17th Cathia Regiment we are under heavy fire from and unknown aggressor, taking heavy casualties, requesting immediate assistance." The young corporal was screaming over the radio as the vehicle he was hiding behind was bombarded, along with the area, by enemy fire. As he went to activate the comms. again the Sergeant grabbed his arm:

"Don't bother Corporal," he yelled over the intense noise of the weapons fire, "Pick up your Lasgun and start shooting back instead!"

The entire convoy was pinned by the sheer volume of incoming enemy fire, some had managed to take refuge in the ruins of the surrounding buildings and behind piles of rubble and were keeping their heads down awaiting orders. Others had managed to get behind the vehicles that they have been walking beside and were using them as the cover they needed to stay alive. Unfortunately most of the regiment had been caught in the open by the initial attack and where now lying on the ground in pools of their own blood, there was the occasional movement but not much hope.

The intensity of the falling rain made it hard for the Sergeant to even see the back of the convoy, he had no idea how many of his men were still alive, never mind who was shooting at them. All he knew about the attackers was the direction that they were shooting from. After a minute of sustained fire the Sergeant started to notice a pattern, every twenty seconds or so the amount of fire would radically decrease. Reloading he thought, he could use this to turn it from suppression to a firefight if he timed it right and his men followed his lead. He was right, as soon as he started firing back his men followed only popping out of cover when he did, the fight continued like this for some time and seemed to be moving over to the Guards favour. But then during what should of been one of the reload periods that all changed, as soon as the Guard emerged from there hiding places the enemy fired with more intensity than ever before. Most of the remaining Guardsmen were killed though there were a few that survived the assault and made it back into cover, too injured to carry on fighting.

The Sergeant slid down the vehicle that he had been using as cover and dropped his Lasgun down next to him, he looked down to his chest armor. It had been completely useless and was shredded to bits and his chest was full of what he could only call shrapnel. Though the blood loss was not as bad as he thought at first the pain was almost unbearable, turning his attention to the young corporal who had been next to him took his mind of the pain, but it wasn't a long lived distraction the corporal was lying flat on his back his arms outstretched and what had been his face nothing more than a red mangled mess. The Sergeant looked around to see if anyone else had survived the onslaught, they were few in number but there was movement from a few of the bodies that littered the ground and even some from inside the more complete ruined buildings. Before turning back to his own pain he realised that the sound from the enemy gun fire had stopped.

He listened closer over the now loud moans of the other injured Guardsmen and his own heavy breathing, he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the wet ground from the other side of the truck he was leaning against. The Sergeant looked up just as one of the assailants walked round the truck. It was a tall slender figure clad in pitch black armour with spikes protruding from the shoulder plates and also on the wrist guards. Its helmet was elongated and pained which on the front as if to represent a skull, the eyes were bright green and seemed to be scanning the injured and dead Guardsmen. The weapon that it was carrying was equally as terrifying as its owner, the long thin barrel with a foot long bayonet at the front, it widened towards the back and just behind what he assumed was the trigger and handle was a large cylindrical object attached to the back, that the Sergeant assumed was the ammo clip. More similarly looking figures emerged from behind the truck and also from the haze of the rain all of them watching with what seemed like pleasure as the injured Guardsmen writhed about in agony in front of them. The Sergeant wondered why they didn't just kill them all and be done with it.

But before he could concern himself with a range of horrifying reasons a final figure appeared from the haze, unlike the others this one had removed its helmet and its face was clearly visible, the armour was also clearly different even in his present state the Sergeant could tell this obviously belonged to a female unlike all of the others that he could see. Her face was elongated as the helmets would have suggested and her black eyes were tapered, but it was her long crimson hair that the Sergeants eyes were drawn to and almost enraptured by. She also seemed to be emitting some sort of aura one that made even her own race keep their distance, the Sergeant felt a sudden rush of fear as her eyes meet his own. She said a few word to the others that he did not understand or want to, he was too busy trying to find his gun without taking his eyes off this terrifying female. As she started to move towards him he gave up on his Lasgun and instead drew his pistol took aim and fired.

**(A/N: Longer chapter this time, I am having a lot of fun writing this though I would like some feedback good and bad please :3)**


	3. Defiance

The Sergeant opened his eyes, the recoil of the pistol had hurt more than he had anticipated. But he was more shocked to find he was no longer holding his pistol and that the scary female was standing right above him with his pistol in her hand. He had missed, now he was sure she would kill him without a second thought. She throw the pistol away and knelt down so her face was level with his, the Sergeant fear only grew when a small twisted smile crept onto her face. Even full of fear he did not dare look away from her, he maintained his eye contact with the crimson haired female.

"You are a brave one," Her voice was hollow and the Sergeant could hear the cybernetics that entangled the sound. She lifted one of her armoured hands up to his face, extended a finger and gently stroked his blood covered cheek, "I want to make you mine."

"N...n...never!" The Sergeant managed to cobble to gather enough strength to force the word out of his lacerated chest.

"Is that so?" her smile seemed to twist itself even more along with her long thin crimson eye brows.

She removed her finger from his cheek and placed her entire hand on the left side of his damaged chest, slowly she began to apply pressure to her hand resting on his chest. His screams of pain ran and echoed through the empty destroyed buildings that surrounded them, but the more he screamed the larger her smile became as she applied more pressure on to the wound. After what felt like an eternity of screaming to the Sergeant she removed her hand from his chest as gently as she had stroked his cheek, even then he continued to scream for another minute or so as the pain still rushed through his system. Once he was back to looking directly at her she lifted her blood soaked hand to her mouth and began to lick his blood off of her hand, she spent the next couple of minutes removing the blood from her gauntlet with her tongue and a look of intense pleasure on her face. After finishing she looked back down at him with a cold smile and licked her lips once again.

"You taste good my little pet," her hollow voice sent shivers spiralling down the Sergeants spine, every bone is his body was screaming trying to tell him just how dangerous this woman was, but he could do nothing against her the pain was too great. "Now be a good little pet and become mine."

"No," he managed to squeeze out through a gap in his heavy breathing, trying his best to sound defiant. Her smile widened, she could see he was beginning to break, he only needed one more push and he would belong to her. She reached about to her back and pulled out her Agoniser whip, it was coiled up but even then it looked painful the entire whip was covered in small spikes only about an inch long but there where hundreds if not thousands of them. She looked back at the injured Guardsmen his eyes widening in fear.

"Now let us see if I cannot get you to reconsider." Her smile had now turned into a huge grin and her eyes and opened as wide as they could possible go. As she raised her arm, the whip uncoiling as she did so, she prepared to strike the Sergeant. Suddenly there was a loud crash from within the haze and one of the black armoured figures came out flying backwards, as though he had been thrown. The female standing over him turned her attention to the direction that her flying subordinate had came from, just in time to see the eight foot tall, Blood red, heavily armour hulk charging at her and get out of its way.


	4. Saviour

**(A/N: Wooo, finally got round to updating it!)**

The Sergeant looked up at the Astartes that was now standing between him and the female. Its armour was blood red everywhere except on his left pauldron where it was white, in the middle there was a single red tear drop of blood painted. Though its colour was still very clear the armour itself was a mess, bits of the leg guards were missing and the damage to the right pauldron was so much that half of it was actually missing. Still like they have always done this Astartes stood and faced the enemy, in one hand revving the massive chain sword whilst his other fist clenched. His wrist mounted drum fed bolter seemed to cock itself it was like it too wanted to fight.

"Looks like we have been found." The female said, her whip was lying at the feet of the Astartes having dropped it when she moved out of his way. "Oh, well. Maybe next time Sergeant," she smiled at the injured Guardsmen who much to his own surprise smiling back, she then yelled something in an unfamiliar tongue and ran back into the haze. The other armoured figures followed after her but the Sergeant noticed that not as many retreated back through the haze as had appeared from it.

"Guardsman, you appear to be injured," the large Astartes in front of him finally spoke; his voice was deep and coarse.

"There is a medical pack in the cab of the truck," he coughed mid sentence, now that the woman was going along with his fear he began to realise just how injured he was, "If you don't mind would you get it."

Without turning around the Astartes nodded and moved towards the cab of the truck that the Sergeant was leaning against. It grabbed the door and with little effort removed it completely from the vehicle, throwing it behind him on to the ground. Meanwhile the Sergeant reached behind himself and unclipped his chest flak armour, as it fell off the pressure on his injured chest was lifted he felt a wave of relief overtake him as he exhaled. He turned back to see if the Astartes had found the medical pack.

"Who are you?" the Sergeant asked, the noise of the rain against the Astartes was annoying him. "I don't recognize your insignia."

"Just a Knight," the answer was short and explained nothing, though it made the Sergeant wonder what kind of Astartes would hide his identity. "This the medical pack?"

"Yea..." The Sergeant replied as he sees the small white box in the Astartes hand but had to close his mouth when he saw its helmet. It was an old style helmet, blood red in colour but someone had painted a bright yellow smiling face on it. He would have burst out laughing had his chest not been badly shredded nor another voice and Astartes emerge from the mist of rain.

"Smiles, did you find another survivor?" As if in total contrast to the Astartes that had saved the Sergeants life, the Astartes that emerged from the haze had armour that would have been fit for the Emperor himself. It looked brand new, though the colour scheme was completely different, most of the armour was a shining silver that reflected even the little amount of light that was available in the rain, the pauldrons where a deep red as was the helmet and knee guards. There was a large pack on his back which the Sergeant assumed to be one of the Astartes Jump packs, looking back at the other Astartes it was only now that the Sergeant noticed that he also had one on his back.

"Shiny, Chap send you to check up on me?" the Astartes with the smile on his helmet spoke, his voice seemed even colder now than it had when he spoke to the Sergeant.

"Yea, we got to go," His voice that had sounded cheery now sounded serious and cold just like the other Astartes, "We are going after the Xeno's they got the relic."

"You guys go and get it back, I will stay and help whomever I can."

"Can't, we have incoming looks like we were not the only ones to pick up the radio transmission our unfortunate friends here sent out."

"More guard?"

"Adepta Sororitas." Even the Sergeant knew what that ment. He looked round at the Astartes standing with the medical pack, only to see it placed on his lap and a nod from the smiley face Astartes.

"You are going have to patch yourself up." And just like that both Astartes made their way back into the mist.

After a minute the just as the Sergeant opened the medical pack up he heard five loud bangs and the sound of several loud rockets. He made the assumption that the Astartes and their comrades had just gone after the scary woman and her subordinates. He examined the contents of the medical pack until he found what he was looking for, Bio-foam and some bandages.

"Wait, did he say that the Relic was taken," the Sergeant said this out loud without thinking. "Fuck, that is not good."


End file.
